


[Podfic] Not Funny

by akikotree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: This whole thing feels so weird, like they're betraying some clause of the homosocial bro code that saysit's only for fun, you can't actually be gay,like they're letting someone down. But on the other hand, being with each other is the most natural thing they've ever done. Like a chemical reaction, or two halves of something whole, or one of those hand puzzles where the two pieces of metal are all twisted around each other, or the logical and satisfying conclusion of a really good book.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862783) by [applecrumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecrumbledore/pseuds/applecrumbledore). 



> This podfic was recorded as a gift for miss_marina95 in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, winter 2016. Recorded with permission from author :)

  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/check%20please-%20not%20%20funny.mp3).)   

## Duration

57 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/check%20please-%20not%20%20funny.mp3)  |   **Size:** 52.6 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
